Walking Her Home
by gracewilliams14
Summary: this is my first fanfic/songfic in a while, so cut me some slack


Walking Her Home – a Kung Fu Panda songfic

**A/N: I do not own the song "Walking Her Home" by Mark Shultz or the TV Show "Kung Fu Panda"**

Po (a.k.a. the Dragon Warrior) was walking up the stairs to the Jade Palace after making sure that everything was in order in the Valley of Peace for the special night for him and his best friend, Tigress. He knocked on the door to her room and Master Shifu answered.

_Looking back_

_He sees it all_

_It was her first date the night he came to call_

He said "Hello there, Po. Now, I want to make sure that you know that Tigress is to be home by nightfall."

" I understand. And I also promise that I will stay by her at all times."

_Her dad said son_

_Have her home on time_

_And promise me you'll never leave her side_

Hours later, the sun was beginning to set and Po remembered that Tigress needed to be home by nightfall, so he grabbed her paw and started walking back towards the palace. While they were going, Tigress stopped in her tracks, causing them both to stop. Po turned around to find Tigress only an inch away from his face and she whispered in his ear

"Thank you for this wonderful night, Po" She said before kissing his cheek quickly and turning around. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around to see Po with a smile on his face. Before she knew what would happen, he kissed her firmly. She had wide eyes for a moment then gave in to the kiss. They broke apart within a few seconds and held hands for the rest of the walk and he felt like he was flying.

_He took her to a show in town_

_And he was ten feet off the ground_

_He was walking her home_

_And holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him_

_Down that old road_

_With the stars up above_

_He remembers where he was the night he fell in love_

_He was walking her home_

Ten more years had passed and now Po and Tigress were happily married and Tigress was inside the medical room at the palace in labor with their child. Finally, at 1:30, Shifu came out and asked

"Po, would you like to see your son?"

"Yes, I would" he replied and walked slowly into the room

_Ten more years and a waiting room_

_At half past one_

_And the doctor said come in and meet your son_

He thought he was going to faint when he saw his tired wife, dozing off. He walked over and lightly sat on the bed. This caused her to wake up and look up at Po with a smile on her face and they both looked back down at their tiger son who looked mostly like Po but had very light orange highlights in his fur like Tigress. At that moment, he opened his eyes for the first time and Tigress said

"Look, Po. He's got your eyes"

_His knees went weak_

_When he saw his wife_

_She was smiling as she said he's got your eyes_

That night, while she was sleeping and the baby was in his crib, Po was sleeping in the bed with her and had his arm around her. While they were sleeping, Po dreamt about their first date and first kiss.

_And as she slept he held her tight_

_His mind went back to that first night_

_He was walking her home_

_And holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him_

_Down that old road_

_With the stars up above_

_He remembers where he was the night he fell in love_

_He was walking her home_

_He walked her through the best days of her life_

_Sixty years together and he never left her side _

Many years passed, and Tigress was in the medical room again, but this time it was because she was fading fast because of old age. Shifu talked to her friend, Viper about what they should tell Po.

"She won't make it through the night. Should we tell him?" she asked him

"No, let's wait until the morning and see what happens." He replied

_A nursing home_

_At eighty-five_

_And the doctor said it could be her last night_

_And the nurse said Oh_

_Should we tell him now_

_Or should he wait until the morning to find out_

When they both went in there, Po was sitting in the chair next to his wife with tears starting to fall out of his eyes and down his face holding her paw gently.

"Don't worry, Tigress. I'll never leave you. Not now, and not ever." He said and he saw her smile for one of the last times before she let out her last breath.

_When they checked her room that night_

_He was laying by her side_

_Oh he was walking her home_

_And holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled when he said this is not the end_

_And just for a while they were eighteen_

_And she was still more beautiful to him than anything_

_He was walking her home_

_He was walking her home_

A few months later, he was in the same position. The last memory he had before he died was his first date with his wife and he knew that he would see her again

_Looking back_

_He sees it all_

_It was her first date the night he came to call_

**A/N: This isn't very good, I know it isn't. This came to me last night for crying out loud. Give it a chance and give me ideas, NOT criticism about it if there is anything wrong with it or if it can be improved.**


End file.
